Reinforcing rod may be cut by use of a manual or powered hack saw, abrasive cutting wheels, or shearing machines. When a scissors type shearing machine is used, it may be required to provide means for maintaining a rod in position to prevent it from sliding along the edges of the scissors blades during shearing.